Connected Worlds
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Levi x Blind!Reader]
1. Chapter 1

Warmth, warmth from the crackling fireplace nearby, the soft layers of covers on which you sat, and most importantly, the warmth radiating from your lover's body as he peeled the last article of clothing off your fragile form. You pressed your lips into a tight line, feeling the weight of Levi's stare. Although your muscles urged you to look away, your mind reminded you the pointlessness of that; all you saw was blackness. No, it wasn't just seeing it. You drowned in this darkness; you breathed it. Its constant burden hung over you, crushing you the longer you lived. You no longer felt connected to the world, just an outsider, isolated, longing for a dream you could no longer be a part of, reaching for every little sound, touch and smell of the world you once knew.

Taking your shoulders in his hands, Levi carefully lay you flat in his bed, caging your hips with his knees. He then guided your fingers up to his cheeks, allowing you to search the lines and grooves of his face, the tender circles under his eyes, the curve of his nose, the rough lines of his chapped lips, his ebony locks tickling your arm. You traveled down the lean, strong muscles in his neck, the bump in where his Adam's apple rested, the hollow at the bottom of his throat. Every detail imprinted the vision of him in your mind's eye. Almost shyly, you lightly tugged him towards you, allowing you to trace the tip of your nose along his jaw, inhaling his unique scent. You felt his long, deep breaths warm the skin bellow your ear. After a low, soft hum, he leaned in close, gently brushing his lips along that waiting sensitive spot.

A little mewl escaped your mouth at the contact. How long it had been since you held Levi like this. Due to the injury that eventually stole away your precious sight, you made your home in the comfort of your blankets, the groans and cries of wounded Scouts your only link to the outside world, praying to the heaven's for relief. You feared this outcome yet a part of you still clung to an absurd strand of hope. Levi remained at your side, bitter and angry at this horrid result of your expedition. Despite the long weeks riddled with sarcastic words and scolding, he cleansed the cuts, soothed your bruises, gripped your hand as memories of the Titans filtered through your scarred mind. As expected, you were stripped of your title as a Squad leader but still remained in Levi's dwelling. However, though your physical wounds had been healed, your final battle stole away your peace of mind, a darkness infecting your emotions and sanity as well as your milky eyes.

Levi trailed soft, butterfly kisses down the line of your jaw before finally pressing his lips gently against yours. He began slow movements, easing you into a more heated kiss. You listened closely to his broken moans of pleasure. His arms rested comfortably on either side of your head as he slowly lowered himself onto you. Soon, you were pushed down into the bed by his weight, immersing into his fervor. Gaining a little more comfort, you wrapped your arms around his neck. His tongue entered your mouth, tasting your long forgotten sweetness. He inhaled your weak gasps of delight.

Levi was your guide from the start. In your training as a cadet to a Squad leader, in moments when you felt lost or uncertain, in this seemingly never-ending sorrow that nearly brought you to your end, he lead you. He was harsh, rough and blunt. He didn't know how to be lenient or tender, but you always knew he meant well, that he only wanted you to see the truth. Instead of words, he showed his love with wiping away your tears, saving your life both on the battlefield and in your home, lacing his calloused fingers with yours and leading you down the lengthy halls of the Recon's headquarters, describing your surroundings as best as he could. Though you weren't perfectly adjusted to your new way of life, he was leading you there, healing your deep scars as you went along.

Holding your chin, he lightly pushed your head back, exposing the line of your neck. He ventured down the protruding muscles with his mouth, sucking at the crook when he reached it. You sighed in contentment. Although you wished to see his face, his pale eyes clouded with desire, you found it a little exciting, experimenting different aspects of this change. His hands always remained connected to you, softly roaming over your body. After leaving your neck, he trailed his lips down, over your collarbone and down your sternum, licking your scars as he went along. You body may have been damaged and filthied from countless fights, but he loved that about you. They added to your character. As he swept over the tender skin with his tongue, his fingertips brushed over your breasts, your ribs and stomach, as a way of accepting the little imperfections.

Pride swelled in his chest as more and more quiet groans peeled from your throat. Since you became blind, your remaining senses became heightened as you depended on them more. One touch of his finger could start a fire within you.

Levi returned to his original position, his face hovering over yours. You cupped his cheeks and brought him close. You aimed for his lips but kissed the bridge of his nose. As you bit your lip in obvious embarrassment, he chuckled and sucked your mouth into another kiss. With one arm, he cradled your face protectively. The other ghosted over your side, moving inwardly.

Because of your new hindrance, this felt like making love for the first time all over again. Your confidence was gone; every action you incorporated in between the sheets was practically forgotten. You wondered why he even bothered keeping you at his side. You felt separated from him, lost and alone. But, he only clutched you tighter, determined to lead you back to his world.

When he suddenly slid two digits inside your most sensitive of places, you moaned into his mouth, grasping him tighter. Your legs twitched lightly. You focused entirely on his scent, the sweat clinging you together, the burning friction of your skin rubbing against his, the moans of pleasure and the wet, smacking noises from his kisses. Soon, your mind fully enraptured in these senses, and you could perceive him, his black hair, his pale, feline eyes, his lips forever etched into frown. A small tear rolled down your temple, and a smile spread across your lips.

Upon this sight, Levi's heart sored. How long it had been since he had seen your smile, that perfect expression that brightened any moment, woke him from his sea of dark thoughts, pulled him from the edge of insanity. While he understood your trauma and the effects you endured, he missed your cheerful faces so desperately. He knew you were turning a corner for the better.

After removing his fingers, he pressed down your hips, steadying you. When he pushed himself inside of you, you nashed your teeth into your already sore lip, stifling a cry of pleasure. Chills flew up your spine with every inch sinking further and further until you could no longer tell where he began and you ended. You were one, fully connected in every sense of the word. Waves of ecstasy engulfed you as he thrusted slow and hard, allowing you to take in the entire sensation of him dragging himself along the walls of your aching womanhood. His slow, aggressive rhythm triggered loud, wanting groans from you as you clung to him. With a near growl, he claimed your lips in a hungry kiss, continuing to plunge deeper into you.

You sensed Levi's anger. You recognized his frustration, but not against you; against the Titan that injured and crippled you, at Erwin for failing to better prepare, at the loss of your sight and so yearning for you to look at him and recognize him in your endless darkness. He quickened his still vigorious pace. He was determined to bring you with him. Blind or not, he would bring you over the edge with him. He would drag you with him and tie you to his side. You would never be severed from him, and he would make sure of that. You were his.

One more deep, intense thrust was all you needed to reach sweet release. The heated sensation washed over your thoughts as he pushed in as far as he could once more before following, warming your tingling skin. After a few moments of panting, he fell to your side, leaving the air to cool you down. Before your mind fathomed what your body just endured, Levi delicately turned you toward him. You saw him perfectly; the sweat glistening on his chest and brow, his half-lidded eyes, still calm but full of love, the light tinge of red in his cheeks. Despite the missing link in your five senses, your memories of him managed to attach themselves in place of your eyes, allowing you to see him. Wrapping a strong arm around you, he pressed your ear into his chest. You smiled upon hearing his slow, relaxed pulse, beating steadily for you. You required some more recovery time from your emotional scars but this was what you needed the most; finally, you felt connected to Levi's world, and you were sure that you'd never be separated again.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi groaned as the thin strands of light pierced the nerves of his eyes like needles. It seemed that only a minute ago he was fighting with his restless mind for sleep. He took a moment, gazing at the cracks in the ceiling, waiting for the morning's stirred a little beside home almost as if you sensed his awakening. A tiny moan escaped your clamped lips as you further tangled yourself in the sheets. Your furrowed brows and frown indicated your inner distress. With a sorrowful sigh, he rolled over and placed his hand on your cheek, the touch urging back into the land of the living.

Hesitantly, you opened your eyes to greet another day in darkness.

It was all you saw now, every day, every second. You drowned in this darkness; you breathed it. You felt its black waters surrounding you, threatening to snuff out what little sanity you possessed. Its constant burden hung over you, crushing you the longer you lived. Despite the still working senses, you no longer felt connected to the world. You were isolated, fighting, reaching for every little sound, touch and smell of the world you once knew, longing for visuals, praying the memories you held wouldn't fade away into nothing.

Levi's heart pained at the sight of your milky eyes, the color he loved now swallowed in a protective scar. He yearned for you to look at him and recognize him in your endless darkness. But, as the anxiety in your face eased away, replacing it with a content smile, his heart nearly burst.

As expected with this gruesome injury, the damage cut deep into your mind and emotions; the terrifying visuals of the Titan that stole your sight, the agonizing pangs that engulfed your entire body, the first tome you opened your ruined eyes to the cries of Scouts in the infirmary, and of course, the grief that came with this new adjustment you were forced into. For the longest time, you never smiled. You cried in the comfort of your bed. You cried in the solitude of your room. You cried, locked in the arms of your lover, the only place you found even the slightest hint of peace. But, along your road to recovery, Levi stayed at your side, cleansing your gashes, soothing your bruises, holding your hand as nightmares filtered through your scarred mind. He was your guide, not only on the battlefield but in your personal corridors. In your training as a cadet to a Squad leader, in moments when you felt lost or uncertain, in this seemingly never-ending sorrow that nearly brought you to your end, he lead you. Despite his rough manner of talking, he expressed his love drying your eyes, lacing his coarse fingers with yours as he guided through the fortress, describing new and familiar sights to help imprint them in your memory.

It was a grueling processing, testing both his patience and yours, but you were at a place now where you could smile without forcing yourself, and he cherished every single one.

His hand still attached to yours, Levi gently brought your wrist to his lips, softly placing kisses up to your knuckles, the fine bones in your fingers. You smiled stretched further, the delicate touch lightly tickling your nerves, his warm breath heating the frigidness of your hand. When you first lost your sight, you initially felt alone even with him at your side. But, he always remained connected with you. Though you were stripped of your title as a Squad leader, he brought you everywhere with him, a hand always touching your arm or shoulder. He was aware of what you thought, what this condition did to you.

So, he was even more determined to bring you with him. In response to any hint of your floating away, he clutched you tighter, closer, resolved to drag you back into his world.

He then guided your fingers up to his cheeks, allowing you to search the outline of his face, the slightly, wrinkled circles under his eyes, the curve of his nose, the rough lines of his chapped lips, his ebony locks tickling the back of your hand. You traced down the lean, strong muscles in his neck, the filmy scars, the hollows in his collarbone. Every detail imprinted the vision of him in your mind's eye. Longing to be closer to him, you leaned a little closer, your tracing the tip of your nose along his jaw, inhaling his unique scent. You felt his long, deep breaths warm the skin bellow your ear. After a low, soft hum, he edged in close, gently brushing his lips along that waiting sensitive spot.

His heart ached for you. Yours ached for him. The expansion of those feelings spurred into the nerves of your fingertips, expressing that love in feathery touches, broken hums, slow breaths. Just in the quietness of his room, you created your own world together, one that no one else could possibly understand. Tying his functioning senses with both your hindered and heightened ones, you communicated on a deeper level entirely beyond anyone's explanation, almost like a sixth sense.

You were connected in every sense of the word.

As Levi trailed soft kisses along the side of your neck, every fiber of your being trembled at the sensation, the rapid beating of your pulse only adding to those delightful tremors. As you pressed yourself against him, you became utterly intoxicated with him, his scent, his warmth, his now quiet voice, the vibrations in his throat, his heart matching your rhythm. You could see him. You could see every little detail perfectly in your mind. All of a sudden, the darkness barely mattered anymore.

Instead, you drowned yourself in him.


End file.
